


Long Time Coming

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Play, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, huggy beefcake sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Maxson and Paladin Danse decide to build a house for Cyn. While they work to put the finishing touches on before they surprise her with it, unresolved issues in their relationship come to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katlen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/gifts).



> For Katlen, for helping me scope out a location for Cyn's house, and for all your support. Thanks!
> 
> Edited to add: I just now realized I inadvertently named this after Nick Valentine's personal quest. It was completely a coincidence. Nick Valentine is in no way affiliated with this story.

“A house?” asked Paladin Danse.

“Yes. A house. Nothing too big, a few bedrooms, some hot running water, power. Something secure, private. With space to land my private vertibird,” replied Arthur.

“Well, I think Cyn would probably like it. Are you sure you want to surprise her? Maybe she’d like some input.” 

“No, I think we surprising her is best. We can still get her input. I want you to take her to some of the locations, and see if you can get an idea of which is best. Then, we will build the house there, and we will have somewhere where we can get away.”

Danse agreed that it would be nice to have their own house. The next morning, he and Cyn left on their scouting mission. Arthur had given him a list of potential locations. 

The third location on the list was Spectacle Island.

They cleared it of mirelurks, and then set up a deterring radio beacon which would permanently repel the creatures.. After everything was secure, they explored the island. There was a boathouse and some shacks, and a garage. _I can work on my power armour,_ thought Danse. There was room for a garden, and a place to land a vertibird. 

Danse was pleased with the location but he knew it was the right place when Cyn looked at the collapsed house with a sad face and turned to him. “This house would have been such a nice place to live, if it weren’t ruined,” she said.

He suddenly leaned over, and picked her up, lifting her right over the edge of his power armour and kissed her. “What was that for?” she asked when he set her down again.

Danse just smiled.

***

Arthur agreed that the location sounded promising, and after a short trip to see it for himself, he told Danse to get started. So Danse left for a few weeks on a “top secret recon mission”, as they told Cyn, where he rounded up some labour to help with clearing the island and construction. Cyn spent that time working in the library, since Arthur wasn’t really interested in having her travel around the Commonwealth without Danse at her side to keep her safe.

When they had enough workers, they brought them to the island. Arthur and Danse supervised the construction, mostly in turns, as the ruined house was torn down and a new one built in its place. It was a modest bungalow with three small bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and bathroom, with working lights, and hot running water in the bathroom. A water purifier was installed so nobody would get irradiated by having a bath. 

Both men were very hands on during the construction process, and neither were unwilling to get their hands dirty as they hauled scrap, aided the workers, or did anything else needed during whatever time they could get away from the Prydwen. 

***

Finally, the last day for the workers had arrived. Both Arthur and Danse were at the island, which had been a rarity during the construction phase. Arthur organised the workers onto the waiting vertibird, and the craft lifted off, leaving Danse and Arthur alone to finish the final touches themselves. It would be back for them late tomorrow morning, and they would be bringing Cyn here to surprise her with the house that afternoon.

Arthur turned to look at the house, listening to the sound of hammering as Danse worked on a project in the garage. Arthur headed into the house. There was very little left to do, except paint the third bedroom, so he went in there and cracked open the paint.

It was a warm day, so by the time he got the first coat of paint on, he was shirtless and thirsty. Time for a break. He stepped out of the room, and glanced into the other room as he passed. The second bedroom was furnished with a double bed, and a king size bed was being constructed for the main bedroom.

Arthur suddenly stopped, realizing something. He and Danse hadn’t discussed any sleeping arrangements for tonight. 

The truth was, the two of them spent very little time alone together, and what time they did spend was occupied with Brotherhood business, or lately, construction. All interaction of a more...personal nature, had occurred with Cyn present; often times at her direction. Neither of the men had ever initiated any kind of contact otherwise. Even their conversations had revolved around Cyn in some way.

This realization had Arthur’s mind suddenly racing. He was aware that they each had a relationship with Cyn, but he really had no idea where he stood with Danse, personally and separately from her. He thought back to the kisses and touches they had shared. How much of that was because Cyn was directing it? And how much of it was sincere?

Arthur knew he was attracted to Danse more than he wanted to admit. Danse had been his mentor as a child, and his subordinate as an adult. They had never really been on the same level. A relationship other than friendship had never really been something he had considered. The problem was, Arthur had no idea how to broach the subject.

But he did know that it was hot, and Danse probably needed a break. So he grabbed a couple of beers and headed to the garage.

***

Danse blinked when Arthur came into the garage, shirtless and carrying two beers. His cock twitched in his pants, but he had had lots of practice, and so no indication of his emotions showed on his face as he took the bottle. 

“I’m almost done here,” he said, indicating the large bedframe he was building. “We should be able to haul it in in a couple hours.”

“Mmm,” Arthur replied, turning to look at the bedframe. It was large and sturdy looking. Big enough for three. 

Danse was relieved to avoid looking Arthur in the eye. But unfortunately, that left him looking at his back, which was shirtless and gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat. He swallowed hard and then pressed the cold bottle to his forehead and neck. He turned back to his workbench before Arthur had a chance to face him again, and picked up his hammer.

Unfortunately, his mind wasn’t on his work. He lined his nail up and swung, and hit himself in the thumb. “Ow, fuck, shit!” he exclaimed.

“Shit, are you ok?” exclaimed Arthur, coming over and taking Danse’s hand between his and looking at his thumb.

“I think I just glanced it,” said Danse. “I’m sure it will be fine in a minute.” There wasn’t any obvious injury. It hurt, but he could already tell it was going to be fine. But Arthur did not drop his hand. He just kept...holding it. 

Danse’s heart started beating painfully in his chest, and a slow heat began rising in his neck and face. He glanced up and saw Arthur’s blue eyes looking right at him. He let out a breath.

Arthur suddenly let go of his hand and turned to the door. “I’m gonna go get that second coat on,” he said, and left the garage.

Danse stood facing the door for a long time, the pain in his thumb forgotten.

***  
_This_ thing _is a traitor and needs to die._

Arthur’s words echoed in Danse’s head. It had been months but he hadn’t forgotten. The words they had said after that seemed to fade in comparison. Cyn had made Arthur say those things. Danse gritted his teeth. He didn’t know what was real. Every kiss, every touch they’d shared was at her instigation. But he _was_ a machine. He knew that much was true. 

He’d known Arthur Maxson for years, and this was the first time he’d been so unsure about where he stood with him. It had been so simple at first. He’d just been made a knight when the elder had presented him with the boy, and assigned to give him instruction in laser weaponry. He’d spent a great deal of time with the child, and thought of himself as sort of a father figure to him. He remembered lying with Cutler one time and boasting about how quickly the boy learned, and how fine a soldier he was going to be when he grew up. 

When he’d lost Cutler, he’d devoted even more time to Arthur, and he’d exceeded even his own expectations, eventually surpassing him and becoming Elder at sixteen. Danse had felt as though this was his own personal accomplishment. Nobody was prouder or more devoted, even though he had to resist the urge to lean over and ruffle the young Elder’s hair.

Things had carried on this way for a long time, until Danse had been assigned to supervise the Project Purity crew and was away from the Citadel for several months. When he returned, he discovered the boy he remembered was gone. He’d grown a beard, Danse had noted first, and about three more inches. And several pounds of muscle. Arthur had become a man. A really attractive man.

Danse had never been so horrified with himself as he was in that moment. Until a few weeks later, when he’d been...relieving himself… thinking a nice, pleasant thought about a bosomy caravan worker he’d seen, and suddenly at the last moment, the feminine mouth he had been picturing wrapped around his cock had changed in his head to the scarred, bearded face of Arthur Maxson. 

Danse was appalled with himself. And so when the opportunity to do recon in the Commonwealth had come up, he’d jumped on the mission. 

Danse smiled wryly to himself. Out of the frying pan into the fire. He’d met Cyn, and instead of lusting after his Elder, he’d been lusting after his protoge.

Somehow it had worked out with Cyn, though. She said she loved him. And he loved her back. But Arthur? He didn’t know where he stood there.

 

***

Arthur finished the second coat of paint and cleaned up. Danse was still working in the garage, so Arthur bustled about rounding up some food for supper. He was just setting it out on the table when Danse came in and washed his hands at the sink before sitting down. Arthur handed him a beer and they clinked the bottles together before beginning to eat. 

“Well,” said Danse, when they’d finished and moved to the couch in the living room. “Do you think Cyn will like this place?”

“I do,” he replied. “After all that she’s done, I think this is the least we could do. We… well I have a lot to be grateful to her for.”

Danse nodded in agreement. “Me too. I...I really care about her. More than anyone else since, well, I guess since Cutler. She said she loved me. Well, both of us.” Danse laughed a humourless laugh. “I don’t know why. I’m a damn toaster.” 

It took Arthur a minute to realize what Danse was talking about. A toaster? He’d resolved that in his own mind so long ago that he didn’t even realize it was still an issue.

“I don’t think she minds that you’re a synth,” said Arthur. “She wouldn’t have stood up for you if that were the case. She wouldn’t have tried so hard to change my mind. I’m grateful to her every day for that. For stepping in. I made the wrong call. When I found out.... my first thought was that you had replaced the person I looked up to my whole life. I felt like you’d murdered my...friend. I’m so glad that we discovered you’ve been...you for so long, You’re the same Danse I’ve known my whole life, you’ve been my mentor, and my best friend. It was a bad decision. I should have heard you out. I’m sorry that happened. I would have said something sooner, but I didn’t know it was bothering you so much.”

Danse was stunned by Arthur’s speech. All of a sudden he felt like a huge weight had lifted from him. He’d tried not to dwell on it, but all the niggling doubts about his existence, his place in the world, had picked away at his subconscious over the last few months, and for nothing. It had never really mattered. Not to the two people who mattered the most to him. He didn’t know what to say, how to respond.

“I wish Cyn were here,” he finally said. “She’d know what to say.”

In all the years he’d known him, Arthur had never seen Danse look as uncertain as he did right now. Danse had always been Arthur’s rock, the person he’d looked up to, the man he wanted to emulate. One of the things he admired about him so much was his bravery and confidence in every situation. He’d been brave in so many combat situations, bravely took the original scouting mission to the Commonwealth, threw himself first into every battle.

Even with Cyn, he’d been the brave one. The first one to talk in the bunker. The first one to lean in for a kiss at her request. The first to risk rejection. And he’d done all that despite being deeply uncertain of his status. Arthur came to a dawning realization that Danse was uncertain of _him,_ of Arthur. 

_Maybe it’s my turn to step up. My turn to be the brave one,_ he thought. He took a deep breath and looked Danse in the eye. “I love Cyn. I can’t wait until she comes. But right now, I just want to be with you.” He leaned over before he could second guess himself and took Danse’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

It wasn’t their first kiss, but it felt like it, the way his stomach was fluttering and his heart was beating, half expecting Danse to push him away, hoping he’d draw him closer. 

Danse was so surprised, it took him a moment to register what was happening. Arthur’s words hadn’t even had a chance to sink in yet. But Arthur’s mouth was on his, his hands cupping his face, and so without even thinking about it, Danse responded. He opened his lips, and Arthur’s tongue swept his mouth, tangling with his. 

Danse groaned with sudden need and wrapped his arms around Arthur, kissing him back suddenly with all the pent up longing he’d been storing up for so long. He felt like everything that had ever happened to him, every single event of his entire life had been leading up to this one single moment. He leaned back a bit, and looked at Arthur’s blue eyes. He ran his hand down along his scarred face and down his neck, just to make sure he was real, that this was really happening, and then dove back in for another kiss.

Danse tentatively traced his finger down Arthur’s neck, running under the collar of his t-shirt, along his collarbone. Arthur made a low sound of approval in his throat, which served to encourage Danse. He leaned forward into the kiss, and moved his hand to the other man’s waist, sliding his fingers under the bottom of his shirt and pushing Arthur backwards slightly.

Arthur began unbuttoning Danse’s plaid shirt, sliding his hands inside and learning the feel of his hard chest. He ran his fingers down over his belly, causing Danse to jerk and bark out a laugh when he ran his hand over the ticklish spot by his navel. 

“Sorry,” whispered Arthur, pulling back his hand. “I’ve never… really done this before.” He was surprised how much less confidence he had without Cyn there as a buffer. 

“What do you want to do?” asked Danse.

“I want to touch you.” 

Danse muttered into Arthur’s mouth, “Touch me then. I’m so hard for you,”

Arthur slipped his hand into Danse’s pants to discover he wasn’t exaggerating. He wrapped his fingers around Danse’s length, eliciting a groan from him which spurred Arthur on. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to make Danse groan in pleasure. He pushed at Danse’s pants, and Danse helped, until he was bare, and Arthur began jerking his former mentor off in earnest, running his hands up the shaft and working the tip the way he would do to himself. 

“Oh my fucking god, you’re so good at that” 

Arthur took that as a good sign, and started kissing him down his neck and chest, gradually pushing Danse backwards onto the couch as he worked his way towards his abdomen. He looked up. Danse was laying back with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Arthur hovered over Danse’s cock for a moment, unsure again, but then Danse wound his fingers into his hair and pushed on his head, and so he opened his mouth and sucked him inside. 

Danse opened his eyes and looked down at his lap. Arthur’s lips were wrapped around his cock, his head bobbing up and down as he worked it, his beard brushing his balls. His fingers tightened in Arthur’s hair, and he forced himself to refrain from fucking his mouth until he choked. Instead he closed his eyes again, biting his lip and trying to keep from coming, trying to make this last. But it was too much.

The pressure was building in his groin to an unbearable level. He wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. His hips bucked involuntarily, and he let out a long groan. “I’m gonna… fuck….nnnnggg…”

He tried to pull Arthur off by the hair, but to his surprise he just sucked him harder and suddenly he was coming, his balls tightening and his whole body tensing, and Arthur just sucked harder still, taking it all in, stroking his length to get the last drop out. 

Arthur sat up and wiped off his mouth. He was still fully dressed. Danse just lay there, his jeans around his thighs and his shirt open. Like he’d just been ravished. He managed to get his breath back, and sat up. He leaned forward and kissed Arthur hard on the mouth. “Let’s go to bed,” he said

Arthur practically ran into the second bedroom, Danse close behind. They shut the door, although neither of them were exactly sure why since there wasn’t anybody else on the entire island. Arthur pulled his shirt off over his head and kicked off his shoes. Danse shrugged his own shirt off of his shoulders and then stepped over to Arthur. He slipped his arms around the shorter man’s waist and kissed him deeply, tongue delving into every corner, his overgrown stubble scraping through Arthur’s much thicker beard.

After several minutes, Danse pushed Arthur’s pants down and waited for him to step out of them, before steering him towards the edge of the bed and pushing him down to sit on the edge. Danse got on his knees between Arthur’s legs and began exploring him with his mouth, kissing and nipping at his neck, pausing for a long time and biting and sucking at his hard flat nipples, before moving lower and taking his thick cock in his hand.

Arthur fell back on to the bed at that, and closed his eyes, awash in sensation as Danse slowly worked his cock with his hand, and then, slightly shockingly to Arthur, he spat heavily on the end of his dick, and began jerking it faster, his hand gliding in the slick mess of saliva and precum.

When Arthur began arching his back, Danse sat back for a minute and stroked Arthur’s thighs, waiting for him to calm down a bit. While he waited, he began nipping at the inside of Arthur’s thighs. When Danse decided he was ready, he grasped Arthur’s cock again, gently, and began licking and sucking the end, flicking his tongue in the hole, and working his hand up and down in a twisting motion. When Danse finally wrapped his mouth around Arthur’s cock, taking it in until it struck the back of his throat, Arthur threw back his head and closed his eyes, biting his tongue and groaning loudly. 

He heard Danse spitting again, which for some reason struck Arthur as the filthiest, most erotic thing he’d ever imagined. But instead of slicking up his dick, he felt Danse’s palm on his balls cupping them briefly, before he slid the tip of a spit-soaked finger into his ass.

Suddenly it was too much, and Arthur’s balls contracted and he spurted hot cum onto his belly, his hand joining Danse’s as they milked the last few drops from him.

Danse leaned down onto the floor, and grabbed his shirt, which he used to briskly wipe off Arthur. The action brought back a memory of Arthur doing the same thing to Danse in the hotel in Goodneighbor, and for some reason it struck them both as funny at the same time, and when Danse shucked off his pants and laid down face down next to Arthur, they were both laughing. 

***

Arthur woke up the next morning with Danse draped across his chest, their thighs twisted together. He ran his hand through the other man’s thick, black hair, and when his brown eyes blinked open, he smiled at him.

***

They managed to get everything in place, including the huge bed Danse had built, before the vertibird arrived to take them back to the Prydwen. When they arrived, they headed right to the library, where Cyn was just finishing up sorting a crate of books. 

“Hello, boys,” she greeted them. They grinned at each other boyishly, then they took her by the hand. They brought her to Arthur’s vertibird. Once aboard, Arthur started the engine and Danse wrapped a scarf around Cyn’s eyes.

“You’re not kidnapping me again, are you?” she asked.

“No!” laughed Danse. “We got you a surprise,” 

“Oohh!” she squealed. “I like surprises!”

It was a short flight to Spectacle Island, and before they knew it, they were touching down. Danse helped her out of the ‘bird, and then led her by the hand to the hilltop overlooking the new house. Arthur and Danse glanced at each other and smiled, before removing the blindfold. 

“Surprise!” they said together.

“Oh my god! Is that a house? You got me a house?” She jogged the short distance down the hill to the front door. She ran inside. There was a bouquet of hubflowers on the kitchen table, a bathroom with towels clearly liberated from the Prydwen, and three bedrooms, the largest of which contained the hugest bed she’d ever seen, and a rug that was…

She looked closer…

“Is this made up of shredded vault suits?”

Arthur shrugged. “We keep confiscating them, I don’t know where you keep getting them.”

Cyn just smiled mysteriously. 

They walked back out to the living room. Cyn looked at her two boys closely. There was something different about them today. She couldn’t quite figure out what. They seemed happier. And if her boys were happy, Cyn was happy. 

She opened up her arms and they both stepped up to her and swept her and each other up in a big hug, and they all stood that way for a long time, holding each other tight. “I love you both so much,” she said.

Danse looked at Arthur and kissed him on the lips, before tilting Cyn’s face up for a kiss as well. “We love you too, sweetheart. Thanks for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is whole new territory for me. I wasn't really sure how to proceed. Please let me know if I put anything truly offensively bad, since I'm really out of my comfort zone on this one. 
> 
> ***
> 
> I didn't realize it until I was writing this, but I think this whole series was just a slow burn for Arthur and Danse. Kind of a weird extremely smutty slow burn. But hey. I'm gonna go put some notes on the series label to indicate the order the series should be in if you are reading it chronologically, otherwise, unless something occurs to me that REALLY needs to happen with these guys, I think I'm done here. 
> 
> Thanks again to Fancy Lads Snacks (Filthy_Bunny) for the original idea for these guys. 
> 
> And CJ, if you read this, let me know how I did!
> 
> Please check my tumblr if you are wondering what I'm going to do next. I like to post teasers when I am working on things, so it's a good place to go for a sneak peek. Or if you just want to chat or share smutty pictures to give me ideas. 
> 
> http://tessa1978.tumblr.com/


End file.
